1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to firearms, specifically to systems which facilitate the disassembly of a noise suppressor tube and its baffle core from each other. This system will allow the user to more effectively service and maintain the noise suppressor unit.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for assembling and disassembling of a noise suppressor dating back to Hiram Maxim who invented the first noise suppressor. The majority of systems predating mine do not allow the end user to disassemble the noise suppressor for cleaning purposes. Eventually these sealed units become fouled with carbon, lead and copper which progressively reduce the effectiveness of the noise suppressor. Several designs such as the TAC65 made by Tactical Innovations, Inc. of Bonners Ferry, Idaho, utilize a very conventional disassembly method whereby the end cap of the noise suppressor is threadedly removed allowing for the removal of internal baffles. The failure of these designs is two folds. First, as the noise suppressor is shot carbon and lead will deposit on the wall of the tube and all over the baffles. As this build up occurs pushing or otherwise removing the baffles becomes very difficult often requiring a punch or other device to violently remove the stuck baffles. Second, aluminum is a very popular material choice for noise suppressors because of its light weight. Designs such as the Tactical Innovations TAC65 rely on a stainless steel tube which can withstand the aforementioned disassembly procedure where a punch or ammonia based solvents may be required. My system provides both a tapered noise suppressor tube to reduced friction between the core and tube of the noise suppressor and an ace thread which serves as a earning surface whereby the user may unscrew the core from the tube of the noise suppressor.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the present invention are                (a) to allow for the disassembly of a noise suppressor by utilizing the simple process of unscrewing the core from the tube        (b) to provide for a tapered noise suppressor tube which will allow for easier disassembly of a fouled noise suppressor by minimizing the overall friction between the baffle core and external tube.        (c) to provide a method of disassembly which does not require ammonia or water based solvents and does not necessitate the use of a punch to separate the tube and core of a noise suppressor.        (d) to provide a course acme thread which will not cross thread during or from repeated use and provides a caming surface which will help separate the tube and core and the noise suppressor.        
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.